Brendan and Sceptile VS Takato and Guilmon
Sceptile VS Guilmon 'is a what-if episode of Death Battle originally made by SlashLion5K, now being written by Vrokorta. It pits Sceptile & Brendan from the 3rd generation of Pokemon, against Guilmon & Takato from the 3rd season of Digimon. Description ''Pokemon vs Digimon! Two classic, Gen 3 reptiles jump into combat for a DEATH BATTLE! Rules * Both combatants get all their evolutions. ** Sceptile gets Mega Sceptile. ** Guilmon gets Megidramon, Gallantmon, & Gallantmon Crimson mode. * Sceptile will have access to all moves. ** This includes TMs, HMs, Move Tutor, & Z-Moves. * Brendan will be composite from Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire ** That basically means I'm fusing his feats as the player with his personality & backstory as the rival. Interlude (Death Battle Intro) '''Boomstick: Pokemon vs Digimon, a battle people still do even though no one argues it anymore. Wiz: For this battle, we'll be pitting both series' most popular 3rd gen lizards & their trainers. Vrokorta: Takato & Guilmon, the leaders of the 3rd season's tamers. Boomstick: And Brendan & Sceptile, the champions of the Hoenn Region. Vrokorta: They're Wiz & Boomstick, & I'm Vrokorta, it's our job to analyze these combatants weapons, armor, & skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Brendan & Sceptile Brendan (Battle! Trainer - Pokémon Sun & Moon Music Extended) Wiz: Brendan's journey began when he moved to the town of Littleroot in Hoenn with his family. He made friends with May, helped Professor Birch, and got his first Pokemon. Boomstick: Wait, I thought Brendan lived in Hoenn all his life, and he was training to be a Professor like his father Birch. Vrokorta: Actually you're both right. For this fight, we'll be using both sets of information, so Brendan can be at his best. Boomstick: Oh, well that's cool. Wiz: In that case, Brendan is very smart, seeing as he's learned so much from Professor Birch and is working towards the same career goal. Vrokorta: Brendan's a nice person who just wants to do the right thing, but no one cares about that cause he's about to kill an innocent. Wiz: Well, yes. Since Brendan's not the one who's actually fighting, we don't have many feats or abilities to go over. Boomstick: But his equipment will sure come in handy. He's got potions to heal his Pokemon, a Pokedex that tells him about Pokemon, & a Mega Ring to help his Pokemon mega evolve. Vrokorta: On his Pokemon journey, Brendan managed to beat every Gym Leader, defeat Groudon or Kyogre (it depends but it doesn't matter), & even overcome the Hoenn Pokemon League, a group of the strongest Pokemon trainers in Hoenn Boomstick: Yep, Brendan's definitely no pushover. Sceptile (Pokemon Epic & Catchy Music Compilation (Vol. 1)) Vrokorta: Now for the main course, Sceptile. Wiz: Sceptile is pure Grass type Lizard Pokemon. He's equipped with sharp leaf blades on his arms & seeds on his back. He's known for his agility, jungle combat, jumping capabilities, and strategy. Boomstick: Sceptile has two Abilities, Unburden & Overgrow. Unburden increases Sceptile's Speed when he uses or loses an item. It doesn't activate otherwise, so it's not that helpful. Overgrow multiplies the power of Grass type moves by 1.5 when Sceptile falls below 1/3 of his HP, which also isn't too helpful. Wiz: Due to Sceptile's typing, he only takes half the damage from Grass, Water, Electric, & Ground type attacks. But by far, one his strongest attributes is his moveset. Since Sceptile has a trainer with him, his moveset is far larger than that of a wild Sceptile. Boomstick: Yeah, it's so big, we couldn't possibly list all his moves here, so we'll just list the more important ones. Vrokorta: Fury Cutter is a slash attack that increases in power every time he uses it, eventually becoming stronger than even Hyper Beam, one of the strongest regular Pokemon moves. Absorb, Mega Drain, & Giga Drain damage the opponent & heal Sceptile. Detect & Protect negate all damage received for a short time, but their success rate decreases every time they're used in succession. Endeavor is an attack that weakens the enemy to have the same HP as Sceptile. Leaf Storm creates a storm of sharp leaves to attack the opponent, but lowers Sceptile's Sp. Atk by 2 stages. Frenzy Plant is another powerful move. With it, Sceptile either slams the opponent with a tree or summons giant roots to attack the opponent. Toxic badly poisons the opponent, which will damage them more & more as the fight goes on. Sunny Day has Sceptile intensify the Sun, which increases the power of Fire moves, lowers the power of Water moves, & allows Solar Beam to be used in one turn, since it normally requires time to charge. Safeguard protects Sceptile from status conditions. Frustration is an attack that increases in power the angrier Sceptile is. Solar Beam is a powerful blast of solar energy that takes a bit of time to charge when Sunny Day isn't in effect. Return is an attack that increases in power the more Sceptile likes his trainer. Double Team creates illusory copies of Sceptile. Aerial Ace is a fast attack that never misses. Swords Dance increases Sceptile's Attack. Substitute creates a decoy to distract the opponent. Boomstick: And that's barely scratching the surface. Before we go on, we'll list a few more of Sceptile's abilities. Wiz: In Pokken Tournament, Sceptile can throw leaf projectiles in the shape of ninja stars, fire off blades of energy, and briefly turn invisible. He can also grow a variety of plants from the ground with varying effects. Boomstick: As for Sceptile's feats, he's strong enough to cut through thick trees and steel doors. He was also strong enough to defeat Ash's Pikachu & Tobias's Darkrai. Considering this is Brendan's Sceptile, it also would've helped him fight Groudon, who's a planet buster at best. Vrokorta: He also defeated Shadow Mewtwo, who was powerful enough to create & destroy a pocket dimension that appears to contain several stars. If we assume this to me true, this could be Sceptile at Solar System levels of power. Wiz: Sceptile is quite impressive, but he's got his flaws. He takes double the damage from Fire, Ice, Poison, Flying, & Bug type attacks. Boomstick: But don't worry about that, cause we're not done with Sceptile yet. He can also Mega Evolve. Vrokorta: Yes, once Sceptile Mega Evolves, his attack power, durability, & speed all take a jump in power. He also gains the ability to shoot his tail off like a missile. Wiz: Mega Sceptile has the Ability Lightning Rod. Every time an electric type move is used, not only is it drawn to Sceptile, but it also increases his Sp. Atk every time he's hit. Boomstick: And the best part is, he's immune to electric attacks! Wiz: On top of all that, he gains the Dragon typing on top of his Grass type. This makes him take half the damage from Ground type moves, & 1/4 of the damage from Grass & Water attacks. Vrokorta: However, he also takes 2X the damage from Poison, Flying, Bug, Dragon, & Fairy type attacks, as well as 4X the damage from Ice attacks. Brendan: But even with all that, Brendan & Sceptile are no pushovers, & they'll always fight to the end for what's right. Takato & Guilmon Takato Guilmon Intermission Who are you rooting for? Sceptile Guilmon Who do you think will win? Sceptile Guilmon Draw DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT! , or whoever made this gif.]] Results Other Fights Previous: Heckyl vs Magneto Next: Bowser Jr. vs Silver (Incomplete) Trivia * Vrokorta's rooting for Guilmon cause Digimon. * This is the 6th battle Vrokorta's adopted. * This is Vrokorta's 4th Pokemon vs Digimon fight. ** The other two being Weedle vs kunemon, Pangoro vs Pandamon, and Lopmon vs Lopunny. Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:RoaringRexe Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Vrokorta